


Adapting to Russia or how Lilya learned they matched

by Tomoyo1990



Series: Meeting the Russian team [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ballet, Viktor learning how to deal with yuuri, dance, mild anxiety, practice, remembering China
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyo1990/pseuds/Tomoyo1990
Summary: Today something was different. He came in and started warming up, as usual, but something in his posture seemed off...like he was too tense, too stiff. She didn't heed it much thought at the time, she was supposed to be finishing some paper work and some routines for the upcoming season (after all, she had her own students besides Yakov's).Regardless, though, of her own determination to keep working, the kid's natural way of moving kept drawing her in. Half an hour into his practice, she no longer cared about work. There was something clearly wrong with the boy and, even though she thought she should do something, she simply couldn't tear her eyes off him. That is, until he failed a jeté and almost cracked his head against the mirror.





	Adapting to Russia or how Lilya learned they matched

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Just another idea I've been toying around with. Hope you enjoy it. And remember, this is all for fun!! Though comments are welcomed (I wanna improve what I can), please don't be too harsh.

Lilia was working at her office. From there, she could monitor whatever happened in her studio. For the las couple of weeks, she had agreed to Yuuri using said studio. Why not? She was growing fond of the Japanese skater and she had fun seeing him practice what Minako had taught him. No wonder the other woman was so proud of him, his ballet was impeccable and an incentive to keep Yuri on his toes. The rivalry born between the two since Onsen on Ice was something she would take advantage of.

So, today, like usual, Yuuri arrived at the studio some time after lunch. Sometimes, she would give him pointers here and there. After all, she did like the boy and the more she watched him dance, the more she saw his potential and cursed Minako for steering him towards ice skating.  _Dance could have benefitted so much from him_ , she thought time and time again.

Though today something was different. He came in and started warming up, as usual, but something in his posture seemed off...like he was too tense, too stiff. She didn't heed it much thought at the time, she was supposed to be finishing some paper work and some routines for the upcoming season (after all, she had her own students besides Yakov's).

Regardless, though, of her own determination to keep working, the kid's natural way of moving kept drawing her in. Half an hour into his practice, she no longer cared about work. There was something clearly wrong with the boy and, even though she thought she should do something, she simply couldn't tear her eyes off him. That is, until he failed a  _jeté_  and almost cracked his head against the mirror.

Suddenly she remembered a conversation she had with Viktor the first day Yuuri used her studio.

_'If he ever seems off to you, call me'_

_'I have work to do and he is not one of my students, Vitya. Besides, the boy can probably take care of himself' she scoffed._

_'I know you work there and keep a constant eye on the studio. I'm not asking you to be his teacher'_

_'Then what are you asking for?'_

_'If anything seems weird to you, call me. You'll know what I'm talking about when you see it. He CAN take care of himself, but that sometimes he needs a little push'_

Viktor's refusal to elaborate had been puzzling but now she saw what he was talking about. Something had gotten into Yuuri's head, that was obvious, and he was trying (rather unsuccessfully, she may add) to dance it out. Without another thought, she dialed Viktor's number. It took it three rings before it was answered.

'Lilya, what's up?' Yakov's yelling was clear in the background.

'Tell that stressed-out coach of yours it's me and come to the studio. You were right'

Viktor didn't need telling twice. 

'I'll be there in five' was all he replied before hanging up.

He was there in three. At first, he just stood leaning against the threshold and just watched. The distress in the younger man was obvious.  _Isn't he going to do anything?_ Lilya thought bitterly to herself.

And then...

'Viktor!!' came Yuuri's yelp when he looked up from his position and saw the older man positioned at the doorway. 'I've told you a million times, if you wanna watch, please tell me you are here!' he sounded exasperated but the fondness of the way he looked at the older man was obvious.

'Haha, sorry. You were so into it, I got distracted' Viktor replied, looking sheepish.

'Hey, weren't you supposed to be on the ice? I don't wanna get yelled at by Yakov because I'm distracting you'

'Don't worry, he knows I left for a moment. He can yell at Yura in the meantime'

This last comment earned him a strained laugh from the Japanese man.

'As long as it doesn't come back to bite me, we are good'

'Good. So, what was that all about?' Viktor's eyes sparkled and Yuuri swallowed hard, looking at the floor as if it were the first time seeing it. Lilya couldn’t take her eyes of the exchange.

'Am I that obvious?'

'You were a bit of during practice, but at the time it just assumed you hadn't slept well or something. When you left, and passed that other group of skaters, something in the way you moved shifted and I got curious but Yakov said I was over analyzing and being over protective. Therefore, I let it slide, but then Lilya called, so here I am'

'Right, she is always in her office. She was probably worried since I almost fell head first into a mirror' he commented with a bitter laugh.

'You what?'  _Oh, I should have told him that, shouldn't I?_  Lilya thought amusedly, still watching as if her favorite soap opera were on.

'Not the point' said Viktor, suddenly bringing himself together 'The point is something is bothering you'

'That group of skaters have been rather angry that I'm here and not hiding it well' Yuuri admitted 'I knew not everyone would be happy and that what they've been saying isn't true, but today it has just been difficult to ignore'

'Hmmm. I could give you a long detailed list as to all your accomplishments and why you deserve to be here, but you know them already, don't you?'

'Yes, I've been repeating them to myself quite a lot this past three days'

'And the reasons for them to want to bring you down?'

'Haha, yes, those too'

'So, there's no need for me to be repetitive. But I will do what you told me to do in this situation back in the parking lot in China' 

This piqued Madam Baranovskaya's interest.  _What happened in China?_

'We both know China wasn't your brightest moment' Yuuri said amusedly and far more relaxed than what she had seen him that day.

'Very funny' Viktor pouted like the man-child he was 'But after I screwed up royally' Lilya most definitely needed to know now, she was a curious person after all 'you yelled at me and told me what was worrying you and that you knew those thoughts weren't true. So, I will do what you need me to do: be here for you, by your side and have more faith in you than you do. And what better way to do that than dancing?' He finished by pulling his phone out and starting some playlist.

The first song was a waltz and they danced to it happily, followed by a tango and a very steamy  _paso doble_. By the end of the list, Yuuri was back to normal and Viktor seemed pretty pleased with himself.

'Just like in the parking lot, all you need to do is remember that you can do anything on your own, like getting out of this mood, but that anyway, you are not alone' 

They kissed deeply then, chaste and long, and then Yuuri regain his bearings.

'Go back to practice! You are right, you are always right and I can do this alone. Although is nice to know you are there for me if I need you'

'Always _zolotse_ ' he pecked Yuuri in the lips once more and headed to the door.

Yuuri shook his head and went to get the music on again. But before, he turned towards the mirror that he knew Lilya was behind and bowed to it.

'Thanks, Madam'

The prima smiled to herself. The boy was promising and the way they functioned together was way better than what she ever expected. Viktor might have found the right person to share his life with, she decided. And with that, she got back to work and he got back to practice.

 

Extra:

Viktor came back to practice to an annoyed Yurio and a furious Yakov, which resulted in him training an extra hour and making Yuuri carry him home because he could barely stand.

'Didn't you say he knew where you went?' Yuuri inquired curiously and very, very amusedly.

'Yes, but I never said he agreed to it' Viktor owned up to it sheepishly.

'Idiot' And with that, they took a cab home, if they ever wanted to make it there to Makkachin.

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoificsandmore) to visit my YOI tumblr!


End file.
